


Flouting Taboos

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Sail and Ocean [5]
Category: Highlander
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alysse doesn't much care for the nudity taboos of many modern cultures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flouting Taboos

Stretched out on the deck of her ship, Alysse smiles to herself at the gasp from the dock, and the admonishment that she should cover herself. It was always entertaining to pique the locals by flouting their nudity taboos. Perhaps especially when they called some authority to make her comply - what can they do to her, after all? Fines are nothing, and jail time a mere annoyance.

And it perhaps helped that the local authority who'd most likely get called isn't likely to do more than sigh with exasperation at her, and tell her to at least go up on the roof of her yacht where it's at least more difficult for her to be seen. Always good to have another Immortal to annoy in a position of authority.

Speaking of...

"You know the brass is going to wonder why I haven't arrested you yet if you keep pulling this stunt." The exasperated (and faintly amused) voice of her last student came from the dock - he's not coming aboard, more is the pity. Though she wasn't at all surprised; he was far too fond of dry land, and of Amanda, to risk being dragged off on a surprise tour of the world's oceans.

"You could always tell them I'm bribing you." Alysse rolled onto her side, opening her eyes to meet Nick's gaze, a serene smile on her face to answer the vexed expression on his. "Or that I'm a relative."

"They wouldn't believe the latter, and I'd get in worse trouble for the former than I'd get for letting you get away with this." Nick gestured to the upper decks of the yacht she was currently using. "You have plenty of space there to sunbathe without the general public seeing you nude."

"That's boring. Besides, the whole point is to irritate the mortals. Afraid of a little bit of skin." Alysse huffed, rolling her eyes. "It's not like they haven't seen it before, unless they've always dressed in the dark. And bathed in the dark."

"That's in the privacy of their own homes, Alysse. Not out where anyone can see."

"What, are they scared their precious, darling little offspring will be perverted by seeing a woman confident enough in herself to go without clothing when it's warm enough to do so? Please. They don't need to wrap them a shroud while they're still living."

Alysse sighed, rolling onto her stomach, and folding her arms to rest her head on them. "I'll be sailing out on the morning tide tomorrow. No more complaints about a naked woman in public."

"Until the next time you make port in a city where I'm a cop at the time." Nick shook his head, no doubt thinking about how it compared to Amanda's habits of breaking into places and theft. Alysse knew he was as lenient about Amanda as he was about her, so long as Amanda didn't get caught by someone else.

"Of course." Alysse smiled, closing her eyes once more. "I can't just let my student get soft, you know. That wouldn't be polite."

Nick snorts, and she can all but hear his thought on that, after long months - something more than a year and less than five - teaching him. And inuring him to her lack of modesty or shame as best she could. He still doesn't understand her values, but he's trying.

"Just put on a bikini or something before you give one of the locals a heart attack."

Alysse laughs, a grin remaining on her face as she listens to him walk away. She'll go put on clothes in a little while. Just a few more shocked mortals before she goes.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kink_bingo's prompt "exhibitionism".


End file.
